Pa'Site
Name: Pa'Site Nick Name: The Smashers Base DNA:Meganeura, Gorgonops. Height:(nymph) 3mm, (adult) 4 feet Width: (nymph)1mm, (adult) 2 feet Length: (nymph)1 cm, (adult)ten feet Size of Herd/Pack: Usually solitary, but have been known to collect in large groups. Form: Parasitic Gorgon Type: Carnivorous Parasite. Weight: (nymph) Less than a gram, (adult) 500 pounds. Defenses:(nymph) Tiny size, doesn't attack, (adult) Teeth, claws, scales, speed. Description: A tiny Gorgonops with Meganeura wings as a nymph, and a Gorgonops with a slightly humped back as an adult. LOXI: This animal, as stated before, is a parasite. All are female, and have the ability to fertilize their own eggs. The start out life in a tiny, near microscopic egg, which females lay in massive clumps on a leaf or on the side of a tree trunk. As many are eaten before hatching, their population is controlled effectivly. When they hatch, they take about an hour to let their wings, which are plastered against their sides, to dry off, before using those same wings to find a suitable host. Animals bigger than a large dog and smaller than a cow will do, although smaller hosts are usually killed before the Pa'Site grows large enough to break free of it's host. The Pa'Site will fly into an animals mouth, easily keeping up with an animal until it can get inside. Once it is inside the mouth, the Pa'Site's wings will fall out, due to a special glue that holds them on that is dissolved by saliva. The miniature Gorgonops crawls down the throat into around the middle of the chest, where it digs a small tunnel into the chest cavity, where it grows. Once it is two feet long, it will begin to damage major organs, causing the creature to weaken and slow, effectivly stopping the host in its tracks, and erasing the possibility that it is killed by members of the creatures pack, should it have any. Then, it uses large 'incisors', which are just oversized teeth in the front of its mouth to litterally smash its way out of the host's chest. Doing so kills the host body and gives the Pa'Site a chance to feed. During that feeding, the large front teeth are usually pulled out, though after a week new teeth grow in their spot. They hunt small mammals and reptiles for the first month or so of their life, until they grow large enough to hunt larger creatures. When they reach full size, they will start laying eggs. They do this for about a week, then die. Special Abilities: Able to fertilize its own eggs. Weaknesses: (nymph) Tiny, cannot do any damage to the host, (adult) Not particularily large, can only attack animals up to the size of a cow. Offenses: (nymph) Accidental damage to host during growth, killing it while escaping, (adult) Teeth, claws, tail, sabre teeth, strong. Special skills: None. Lifespan: 1-2 years Diet: Meat. Preferred Habitat: Warmer habitats. Write the text of your article here! Category:Xenosaur Category:Superdude327 Category:Terrestrial Category:Aerial Category:Synapsid